daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Vampire
The Pure Vampire is the evolved form of the Vampire. "I am of pure blood, and my terror and wrath shall be felt by all." Pure Vampire ROLES: Melee DPS, Stealth, Debuff Description: The Pure Vampire is a great upgrade to the original. He has pretty much everything the Vampire did, with a few new additions. No reason to complain here. IMPROVEMENTS: * Better Stats * Blood Gorging replaces the mediocre Wings of Terror ability * Gains a life steal Aura that stacks with his personal lifesteal * Gains a more powerful windwalk ability Losses: * Slow/Sleep (yep, that's it) SKILLS *Note that most cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* BLOOD GORGING Tear apart your victims spilling blood in every direction and causing more damage per attack. * Damage Formula per Attack: (100 x ability level) +(Agi x(1+(Ability lvl x 0,01))) * Mana Shield Penetration: Agi/5 * Duration: 10 Seconds Review: Much better than Wings of terror. It applies the bonus to each attack. As an agility hero, we attack pretty quickly. This skill has no mana cost so try to keep it actice as much as possible. It does have a slight casting time though, so be careful of that. FEED Use Vampiric speed to quickly feed off nearby units while using your hunting skill to replenish your life. * Damage: (100 x ability level) +(Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * Victim Number: 3 + (Hunting Lvl/5) * Life Healed: 200 x Hunting Skill * Mana Costs: 4mp x Ability lvl Review: Same as Vampire VAMPIRIC BLOOD Increase the chance for the Vampire to evade an opponent. Critical strike will 5% chance to deal more Damage. * Critical Formula: 5% chance for x1.5 + (.05 x ability level) (Max: x4.5) * Evasion Formula: 1% x Ability lvl (Max: 60%) Review: Same as Vampire SHADOW OF NIGHT The hero merges with the darkness allowing it to appear out of thin air and strike at its target causing major damage. * Damage Formula: (250 x ability level) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.05))) * Damage Type: Hero * Mana Cost: '''7mp x Ability lvl Review: Upgraded version of shadow of the night, this just does more damage. (Bug Pure Vampires windwalk seems to not have a duration as it never turns off without attacking something) VAMPIRE'S ABILITIES Fresh blood and darkness feed only this vampire to his true power. The more he feeds, the more abilities and power he will have. LEVEL 1: '''VAMPIRISM (level 1) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 5% Lifesteal Review: Same as Vampire LEVEL 2: VAMPIRIC AURA (level 1) Nearby owned units gain the power of the vampire, allowing them to steal life with each hit. * PASSIVE: 5% Lifesteal * AoE: 600 Review: If Vampirism wasn't enough for you, now you can give lifesteal to your allies, AND it stacks with Vampirism. Giving you even more lifesteal :) VAMPIRISM (level 2) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 7% Lifesteal LEVEL 3: OBLITERATION Recieves less damage ans causes summoned units to lose a percentage of their life each attack. *'Damage Recieved:' 90% *'Summoned Units Damage:' 5% of Max Life Review: Same as Vampire LEVEL 4: ECLIPSE Unleash the horde of bats upon your enemies as they drain and destroy all in their path. * Damage per wave: Agility * Waves: 10 * Stun Duration: 3 Seconds * Cooldown: 45 Seconds. * Mana Cost: 2250 mana Review: Same as Vampire VAMPIRISM (level 3) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 10% Lifesteal VAMPIRIC AURA (level 2) Nearby owned units gain the power of the vampire, allowing them to steal life with each hit. * PASSIVE: 7% Lifesteal * AoE: 600 Bug: tooltip says 10% LEVEL 5: FOUNTAIN OF BLOOD The Fountain of Blood heals nearby friendly units while damaging enemies. The fountain grows stronger alongside the Hero * Damage per Missile: Agility * Healing per second: 2500 * Duration: 15+(Hero lvl/50) * Cooldown: 100 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2000 mana Review: Same as Vampire LEVEL 6: CLEAVE (level 1) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 10% VAMPIRIC AURA (level 3) Nearby owned units gain the power of the vampire, allowing them to steal life with each hit. * PASSIVE: 10% Lifesteal * AoE: 600 LEVEL 7: VAMPIRIC AURA (level 4) Nearby owned units gain the power of the vampire, allowing them to steal life with each hit. * PASSIVE: 12% Lifesteal * AoE: 650 CLEAVE (level 2) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same Thirst While active increases armor and counters attacks. Spells cast while thirsty will increase life. * Reflect Dmg: Str/4 * Armor Increase: 50 * Life Healed per Spell: Agi * Mana Cost: 500 mana LEVEL 8: CLEAVE (level 3) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same DARK FEAR (level 2) Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. * Damage Decreased: 40% * Armor Decreased: 35 * Life Regen: 35/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 80 seconds. * Mana Cost: 750 mana LEVEL 9: FLASH STRIKE Attacks all enemies so quickly it appears as if there are multiple heroes. Illusions and summon * Damage per unit: Agi x 3 * Area of Effect: 600 * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: Same as Vampire VAMPIRISM (level 4) The Vampire must drink blood to survive. With each attack the hero drains the victims life and adds to his own * PASSIVE: 12% Lifesteal VAMPIRIC AURA (level 5) Nearby owned units gain the power of the vampire, allowing them to steal life with each hit. * PASSIVE: 14% Lifesteal * AoE: 700 CLEAVE (level 4) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same BLOOD The blood of ancient vampires flows through this hero causing them to have incredible life regeneration and speed. * PASSIVE: 1000Hp Regen, * Athletics: Max Review: Same as Vampire LEVEL 10: VAMPIRIC AURA (level 6) Nearby owned units gain the power of the vampire, allowing them to steal life with each hit. * PASSIVE: 16% Lifesteal * AoE: 700 CLEAVE (level 5) The hero hits with such force that their damage strikes through to nearby enemies * Cleave Damage: 30% Note: the name stays the same DARK FEAR (level 3) Makes all units within the area fear for their lives decreasing their attributes. * Damage Decreased: 60% * Armor Decreased: 50 * Life Degen: 50/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 80 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1250 mana ETERNAL NIGHT Unleash the thousands of bats that swirl around the vampire, causing massive damage to all those within * Damage Per Wave: Agi x 2 * Waves: 7 * Cooldown: 80 seconds * Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: Same as vampire's Items *Ultimate **Valseran's Hate (level 200 Req) **Nocturna (level 350 Req)Category:Evolved Heroes